


I Can't Be Without You

by Skilley



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Paranormal, Possible Character Death, Psychic Abilities, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilley/pseuds/Skilley
Summary: What if in Mai's visions, Eugene wasn't actually a spirit? What if before SPR was founded, Eugene had the ability to send messages through those who were spiritually gifted when he was still alive? Oliver finds out that Eugene has been communicating with Mai, and everything changes.Based off of a prompt emailed to me, that I felt bored enough to write about.Never wrote for this fandom before, but Ghost Hunt should get a second season to go with the Manga  ~[-^-]~





	

It was a normal day at SPR. Naru was sitting at his desk, flipping through multiple folders at once while everyone else had a loud, and in his opinion useless, conversation while sitting in the main room. 

Ever since the incident that had landed him in the hospital, no one had treated him differently even though they know knew his real name wasn’t Kazuya Shibuya. He was fine with that, mostly because he was tired of being worshiped for being the ‘almighty psychic, Oliver Davis’, but he was annoyed with everyone using his office for a place to hang out and talk. 

“You know…”, everyone looked at Mai who had suddenly changed tone. “Something really weird happens when I have these vision things.”

“What do you mean?”, Monk leaned forward, his chin on his hands with an expression of interest. Mai’s psychic ability had been a subject of mild controversy, regardless of how helpful it appeared to be.

“Well, every time I have one,” she glanced at Naru, who had yet to look up or give a sign that he was paying attention. “Um, this is kind of weird, but I always see Naru, except he’s...different.”

“What do you mean by different?”, Ayako joined in.

“He actually...smiles. It’s like his personality does a complete 180.”

Masako spoke up in her usual monotone, “It would seem that your conscious mind is projecting an image you are familiar with to translate what you are seeing. This could be-”

She was cut of as the loud sound of a chair scraping against wood was heard. Before anyone had time to react, Naru was standing above Mai, holding her wrist in a vice like grip, his eyes staring down at her coldly. Despite his imposing body language, he put out an aura of franticness.

“Mai. I need you to concentrate. This person you saw, did they look exactly like me? No differences at all?”

She nodded, attempting to pull her arm back from his bruising grip, but her effort was futile. The others had noticed her distress, and John stood up, placing his hand on Kazuya’s arm. The touch seemed to jerk him out of his stupor, as he flinched and released her wrist.

Everyone watched confusedly as Naru took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes and shuddering through each one. No one knew why he was acting so weirdly. Did he know something about his appearances in her visions?

“Are you alright, mate?”, John was ignored as Naru went back to his desk and quickly dialed a number on his phone. It was only seconds before the person on the other end picked up the call.  
“Lin?”, Naru’s voice cracked slightly, causing a wave of concern to flood the room. They had never seen him lose his composure like this before. He sounded so anxious.

“It happened. Eugene...Eugene’s back.”

The sound of frantic yelling in a language none of them could understand bled out of the phone as Lin’s voice matched the franticness in Kazuya’s. The last thing they could understand before the call ended was the words “I’ll be there in five”. 

‘Naru, what’s going on?”, Monk crossed his arms. “You can’t keep leaving us out of everything like this.”

He could've sworn he saw Naru’s shoulders shaking from his position looking out of the window, but he ignored in favor of waiting for a response. There was silence, but right before someone could get annoyed there was a sigh.

“I’ll explain... just, wait until Lin gets here.”

It was obvious that no one was satisfied with that, Ayako especially, but they all sat back down and waited for their questions to be answered. Mai, who had remained in silence as she cradled her wrist where the pain was now fading, let her thoughts wander.

‘What’s going on? I’ve never seen Naru act like this before. Maybe, could there be a ghost that’s possessing him? No, It can’t be. Just what is really going on?’

Minutes later, the sound of a car door slamming snapped everyone out of their thoughts. They heard footsteps running through the hallway before the office door was slammed open. Lin stood, panting slightly, with his jacket slung over one of his arms. He scanned the room, and upon seeing Naru he rushed over to him, throwing his jacket and car keys off to the side.

“Oliver!”, they looked on in shock as Lin spun Naru around and wrapped him in his embrace. The shorter male struggled before relenting, letting himself be drawn in by the muttering of Lin, the words of comfort causing vibrations to run through him. He could sense Lin’s familiars circling around them, reacting to Lin’s emotions. 

After a while, he seemed to realize that they had an audience and reluctantly he pulled back from Lin’s arms. Lin was reluctant, but let him go while keeping an arm around his shoulders. Naru scanned the room mutely before moving with Lin to the empty couch. 

“I realize that I need to give you all an explanation.’, he glanced around once more. “But first, you need to understand that this relates to my past and personal aspects of my life. I…trust that you all will not spread word of anything that I am about to say, but please wait until I am done to do anything rash”  
Everyone was shocked from the sincerity behind the blank words, even more so because Naru had used the word ‘please’.

“Look, I can’t promise anything, but if you tell us the whole story without lying about what’s going on I can say I won’t judge you for it.” 

Seeing a slight bit of stress leave Naru after Ayako’s declaration led the others to voice their agreements. Oliver sighed once again, before leaning against Lin ever so slightly, which resulted in Lin’s arm pulling him closer; a nonverbal sign of encouragement.

He parted his lips to speak:

"I have a twin."


End file.
